


A week in the life of Tom and Chris

by TheWinterStoner



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterStoner/pseuds/TheWinterStoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I wrote this after the first bit.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday;

Through the warm, fuzzy haze of a full night of undisturbed blissful sleep came a deep voice with a heavy Australian accent.  
"Tom..? Love wake up…"  
That voice could only belong to one man. Chris.  
"Tom... wake up..."  
With an incoherent mumble, Tom turned over onto his side and curled up into a ball, trying to ignore this voice that tried to wake him from his deep, comfortable slumber.  
"Thomas please wake up."  
He turned over onto his back, drawing the pillow over his head to block out the irritating voice of the man he loves. Tom was set on not waking up, at least not yet. Not even Chris can tempt him awake, not even with pudding. He didn't notice the thin summer duvet being slowly pulled from his body, revealing he sleeps in only his boxers, it didn't really register to Tom, who was on the verge of falling asleep again and ignoring the man trying to wake him.  
"Tom…”  
He'd like to tell Chris to simply piss off and leave him in bed, but thought against it, in case he hurt the other man’s feelings.  
As the duvet fell to the floor, Chris hops onto the bed, his fingers sliding up Tom’s sides, ticking him slightly  
“Chris… Stop it” Tom says sleepily  
“Stop what?” Chris smiles, running his fingers up Tom’s ribs   
“You know what, you giant, sexy Australian…”  
Chris just grins and moves his fingers to Tom’s hair, his fingers running through his ginger curls, watching them spring right back into place  
“I love it when you run your fingers through my hair…”  
“I know you do, that’s why I do it”  
Tom chuckles lightly  
“Are you going to get up now?”  
“No…” Tom says with a cheeky grin  
“I’ll make breakfast? Along with a cup of perfectly English tea?”  
“Oh darling, that sounds tempting…”  
Chris gets up, when Tom isn’t looking he takes off his shirt and jeans only in a pair of green boxers, leaving the room and going downstairs to make breakfast.  
About an hour later Tom walked sleepily down the stairs, wearing just about the same amount of clothes as Chris  
“Ah… Sleeping beauty awakes!” Chris says with a chuckle presenting Tom with a mug of tea. Tom takes a sip and lets out a satisfied sigh  
“That is amazing… You’ve got the hang of it, love”   
Tom winks and kisses Chris’s cheek, walking into the kitchen, a giant breakfast on the dining room table. Pancakes, sausages, beans, egg and ketchup 

“Chris, I thought you said you couldn’t cook?” Tom says with a raised eyebrow  
“Well… While you went off for a little kip, I called my mom, she helped me a little, so I have her to thank for most of this” Chris shrugs a little and smiles a childish smile  
“That’s adorable…” Tom smiles and sets his mug down on the table, wrapping his arms around Chris’s neck, kissing his soft lips, Chris’s beard ticking his chin  
“Adorable? Whatever…” Chris chuckles and wraps his muscular arms around Tom’s waist, kissing him back, smiling against his lips   
“I love you, Chris…”  
“I love you too, Tom”


	2. A week in the life of Tom and Chris (Saturday; Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this after the first bit.

Tom and Chris ate breakfast talking about their times on set, laughing and giggling at things their fellow cast-mates had been up to.  
“No way!? Seriously!? Anthony and René!? You’re shitting me!”  
“I’m not! I swear to god, I saw them in a restaurant together the other night, I was walking past to come home and there they were, sharing a plate of pasta and then they kissed!”  
“That’s really adorable, I mean they’re an ideal couple…” Tom smiles dreamily  
“That’s what everyone said about us and look where we are…” Chris smiles lovingly over the table at Tom  
“Look at where we are indeed…” Tom smiles back lovingly, his cheeks turning a rosy pink  
“Come on, let’s clear up” Chris takes a few plates to the kitchen and puts them in the dishwasher, Tom comes behind him and slaps his ass teasingly, earning a gasp and a chuckle from Chris  
“Need any help?” Tom sits on the sideboard, looking elegant as usual  
“No, you can just sit there, looking all pretty. I got it” Chris grins and winks at Tom  
“Shut up and load the bloody dishwasher you little fuck”   
Chris stands up straight, looking shocked and playful   
“Did you, Thomas William Hiddleston, just swear at me!? Did you honestly just swear at me!?”   
Tom lets out a giggle  
“Yes. I Thomas William Hiddleston, just swore at you, Christopher Hemsworth!” Tom says matter of factly  
“Why you little shit! Chris moves from the dishwasher over to Tom, beginning to tickle him, dragging him off the countertop by his feet  
“Chris! Stop!” Tom pleads, half-heartedly trying the wriggle out of Chris’s strong grasp  
“Fine, if you insist…” Chris says with a chuckle   
“I do!” Tom smiles  
“Tom… There’s something I want to ask you”  
“Sure, go ahead. You know you can ask me anything”  
Chris blushes “Jgive me 5 minutes…” He runs upstairs and into their room, leaving Tom to ponder about what Chris could possibly ask, thinking that if he has another role offer in another country then Tom would gladly go with him. At that precise moment Chris walks down the stairs, something behind his back  
“Chris, if you have another role offer and it’s not in England, I don’t mind coming with you…”   
Chris had taken Tom into the living room, holding his hands and had gotten down on one knee   
“Tom just shut up for a second and listen to what I have to say…” Chris says with a smile  
“Alright, love” Tom looks down at Chris, smiling.  
“Tom, since we met on ‘Thor’ my life has revolved around you, I fell in love with you from the moment I set eyes on you, you’re my everything, my world and my universe, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, I have never wanted anyone so much, let alone another man…” Chris pauses to chuckle “You’re my best friend and my soul mate, I love you with everything that I am and hope to be, what I’m trying to say is…” He takes a deep breath “Thomas William Hiddleston, do me the magnificent honour of marrying me?” –he holds up the box, opening it to reveal a pretty silver ring, with a Celtic kind of pattern  
Tom looks down at Chris is surprise and delight, his eyes filling up with tears  
“Yes! Yes!” He pulls Chris up to him for a passionate and deep kiss with the other man kissing him the same way back, Chris pushes Tom onto the sofa, straddling his lap, holding the box and taking Tom’s hand, placing the ring upon Tom’s finger  
“I love you, Chris…”  
“I love you too, Tom…”   
Chris kisses Tom again, tangling his hand in Tom’s curls, his love for Tom overpowering his ability to stop kissing him.  
“Tom… Let’s celebrate tonight, let me take you out to dinner?” Chris smiles and kisses Tom again sweetly  
“Sure, but first I want a shower and you’re coming with me…” Tom grabs Chris by the hand and drags him upstairs, into their bedroom before turning around to kiss Chris passionately  
“Jesus Tom, I swear you’re always horny…” Chris says between kisses, holding Tom’s wait close to his own  
“Only for you, my God of Thunder…” Tom grins and takes off his pants, revealing his very impressive cock, walking into the bathroom as Chris gasps a little  
“That is a sight I will never get tired of seeing…” Chris says stripping himself of his pants too, walking in after you, kissing Tom’s neck as he turns the shower on  
“Chris…” Tom moans as he begins to touch himself, stroking his hardening cock, Chris swats his hand away and takes over, running his thumb over its head, pre-come already leaking from it  
“Oh Thomas…” Chris moans, barely above a whisper in Tom’s ear, Chris’s own cock beginning to twitch and harden  
“I swear to god, if you’re not in that shower in 5 seconds I’ll…” Tom’s voice trails off, distracted by Chris’s stroking   
“You’ll what?” Chris grins and sucks on Tom’s neck, leaving a distinct love bite  
“Or I’ll drag you in there myself…” Tom moans, louder than he wanted to, watching Chris hop into the shower, the hot water falling on his tanned skin, the water droplets running over his muscles  
“You coming in or are you just gonna stare at me?” Looks over his shoulder and grins as Tom climbs in after Chris, gripping his hips  
“I’m gonna give you the fuck of your life is what I’m gonna do…” Tom grins and lines his cock up with Chris’s hole, thrusting inside him in one smooth, fluid motion  
“Fuck! Tom!” Chris groans, scraping his nails down the tiles  
“You’re so… so tight! Oh god!” Tom moans, his voice going an octave deeper as he thrusts quicker in and out of Chris  
“O-oh! Harder baby!” He almost cries out  
Tom grins to himself, gripping a fistful of Chris’s long blonde hair, yanking his head back  
“You’re mine, Christopher… MINE” Tom puts on his Loki voice, knowing it turns Chris on even more when they have sex  
“Jesus, fuck me harder… Master” Chris grins, moaning louder purposefully   
“Yes… Slave” Tom quickly picks up his pace, their skin making a clapping sound as their skin makes contact  
Chris meets Tom’s thrusts, eager, almost desperately feeling himself already close to his release  
“T-Tom! Ah! Baby I’m so close!”   
Tom grins, loosening his grip on Chris’ hair, one hand gripping the larger man’s hip  
“Me t-too!” He says lowly, almost growling in Chris’ ear  
Chris clenches around Tom’s cock, moaning loudly, feeling his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach  
“Tom! Fuck… Make me come!”  
Tom just grins, letting go of Chris’ hair altogether and gripping his hips with a bruising grip, earning another moan from Chris, Tom pulls almost the whole way out of Chris before slamming back inside him with a shrill moan coming from both men, Tom reaches around Chris and begins stroking his cock. Sending a shiver of pleasure through Chris’s body, with a loud scream of Tom’s name, he spills his seed over both Tom’s hand and the wall.  
“AHH! TOM! FUUUCK!” Chris screams in ecstasy  
Tom grins and continues to thrust, getting more and more desperate, Chris moans lazily, meeting Tom’s thrusts. As Tom feels his own release approaching, he throws his head back, moaning, Chris turns around grinning  
“Say my name…”  
“Chris…”  
“Say. My. Name”  
“Chris!”  
“SAY MY NAME!”  
“AHHH! CHRIS!” Tom screams as he spills his seed inside Chris, grinning like an idiot, pulling out of his lover when he’s finished, turning Chris around and leaning against him “Nice touch…”  
“I thought so too…” Chris kisses Tom sloppily, picking him up bridal style “I think a nap is in order here… Don’t you, my king?” Chris grins again at the gorgeous man in his arms, carrying him to their bedroom, placing him on the bed before joining him, wrapping his arms around the older male, pulling him close against his chest, looking into his ocean blue eyes with a smile “I love you, Thomas Hiddleston…”  
Tom blushes and smiles back, running his long slender fingers though Chris’ hair, planting a soft kiss to his lips “I love you too, Christopher Hemsworth… I can’t wait until the day you become my husband…”   
Chris smiled at the other man, nuzzling his face into his neck “I can’t wait either. I love you…”   
“I love you too, my prince” Tom kissed Chris’ head, by which time the blond was already asleep, snoring softly.


End file.
